The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting occlusion in a fluid-infusion tube of a peristaltic type fluid-infusion pump.
In performing fluid-infusion with an injection pump, smooth fluid infusion is obstructed an when occlusion of the fluid infusion line is formed at the inlet or outlet port of the pump. When an occlusion is formed at the outlet port, the internal pressure of the fluid-infusion line is raised by the delivery pressure of the pump. When this pressure exceeds the maximum pressure the fluid-infusion line can withstand, the fluid-infusion line may be broken, posing an extreme danger. In order to eliminate such a danger, fluid-infusion pumps are generally equipped with an apparatus for detecting occlusion of the pump. Conventionally, a volumetric pump of the cylinder type is provided with an apparatus for detecting the occlusion, while a peristaltic type pump is not provided with this apparatus.